ByakuHime OneShot
by InugamiGuru
Summary: A story for ByakuyaxOrihime.


ByakuHime Oneshot

Inu: Okay. I was dared to make a ByakuHime oneshot by my friend **HMgirlKristi** so I did. Not real sure if I did good at all with it thought.

Maxis: You did fine. Romance is not really your forte, so it's expected if you did bad.

Sam: I have to agree with that.

Inu: True. Let me know how I did people. It'll be a slow starter so I can get use to this type of work. Also to help make it work I included IchiRuki. Just letting you know ahead of time. And Zanpakuto spirits will appear too.

Ayame: BTW this takes place in a different dimension type of thing cause all characters are in it.

Everything she did reminded me of Hisana. The way she treated everyone, how she smiled, the way she reacted to things, & how kind she was. After the war with Aizen many were wounded & thanks to her will and stubborness they were saved. She worked without rest and without a break just like Hisana would have to help everyone.

Orihime Inoue reminded me of the one person I loved and without me realising it I fell in love with her. For a noble to love a human is forbidden, but i've already gone against them so Rukia and Ichigo could be together. As much as that boy annoyed me he made Rukia happy and I knew Hisana would want them to be together.

The only problem I now faced was how to confess my feeling to her.

Ichigo had just told Rukia he loved her after the war, while I being a noble can't just do somehing that unrefined. The problems with how I wanted to were that I didn't know what she liked & as actually afraid of making her stay away. After a few weeks of trying to find a way I decided against my better judgment to ask Kurosaki Ichigo for assistance.

The look on his & Rukia's faces when I arrived at his house were of surprise.

"Nee-san, what're you doing here?"

"Yeah Byakuya. What brings you to our world?" I gave him an annoyed look.

"It's still Kuchiki to you Kurosaki. May I come in to discuss something with both of you?"

"Sure. We can talk in the living room since everyone is out shopping." Ichigo lead me to the couch and said he was going to get refreshments.

When he came back the drinks were given to each of us then he sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about? If it's tell me to leave Rukia alone you won't be able to."

"That is not the reason Kurosaki. Besides i'm the reason you two can be together. I will not explain anything more about that. I want to know as much as I can about Orihime Inoue." Both were stunned by what I had said & Ichigo fell off the other couch when I told him my reason for being there.

"What do you want with Inoue-san?"

"It's diffcult for me to be asking help from you, so don't make this harder for me." He just continued to glare at me.

"I'm not telling you anything until you tell me why." Rukia told Ichigo to call Chad, Uryu, Renji, Rangiku, & Orihime, meet them somewhere & bring them back.

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Now go do it before I make you!" I was surprised to see Ichigo cower at Rukia's words. The boy who had ended the war, defeated Aizen, & brought peace to both words was terrified of her.

"Fine. I'll be back." As soon as he left the house Rukia turnned her attention to me.

"So you fell for Orihime did you?" She was smiling as she said those words.

"Yes. She reminded me so much of your sister that I fell in love without meaning to." She laughed.

"Of course Nee-san. I never meant to fall in love with Ichigo, but I did. So that must mean you are trying to figure out a way to tell her how you feel. I'll help you get through to her. And the party that we are throughing tonight will be a perfect way to tell her."

"Party? Why are you throughing a party?" She had a smirk on her face.

"To celebrate Ichigo's engadgment to me of course, under the guise of a New Year's party. That also gives you an excuse to stay here without causing suspision."

"I take it you had this planned already." I calmly sipped some of the tea in my cup.

"Yes. We were going to announce it in a few weeks, but I think this calls for it sooner. That also means more people will be here than Ichigo went to get. I'll have him give them some calls when he gets back. Now to discuss how to make this work."

Hours later after Ichigo was forced to call more guest & the party was set up in Urahara's basement everyone started to arrive. Unfortunetly Rangiku slipped about the party(more like she shouted it through the Hell Butterfies) every captain, liuetenant, and some from lower seats that were friends of Ichigos' arrived. I was surprised to even see Head Captain Yamamoto & his liutenant arrive. Due to all the guest I didn't get a chance to speak to Orihime or even see her thanks to the chaos.

"What's wrong Kuchiki-sama?" I turned around & Orihime was right infront of me.

"Nothing at all Inoue-san. Do you need something?"

"Uh. No. Rukia-san said you wanted to speak with me."

"Ah. Yes I do. Just in a more secluded area."

"Okay. We can talk in the shop above."

Before we could take even three steps Matsumoto called us.

"Orihime-san! Let's go have some fun the guys. Hello Kuchi-san"

"Hello Matsumoto-san" I glared at her hoping she would get the message, but she didn't & dragged Orihime off. _I'll kill her next time._

"Rukia-chan explained why we moved up the annoucement for our engagment was moved up. And considering Rangiku-san just dragged her off, you didn't have a chance to tell her yet."

"Yes, Kurosaki-san." He was looking around.

"Call me Ichigo since we're going to be related soon. Now where did they go?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"You helped me & Rukia-chan so we could be together. I just want to help return the favor. If you & Orihime-san become a couple, don't hurt her or i'll have to kill you."

"I would never do something to hurt her if we where a couple. It would be like me hurting Rukia-san."

"Good. I found them. Next to Toshiro-san. Let's go rescue Orihime-san."

We headed to where they were & Toshiro looked annoyed by Rangiku's anticts again.

"For the last time Matsumoto-san. I do not care! Now leave me alone."

"Come on Captain. Have some fun with us."

"Rangiku-san why don't you leave Toshiro-san alone & stop dragging Orihime-san everywhere."

Rangiku turned around & gave us an evil look.

"What do you two want?"

"We here to save Toshiro-san"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki-san."

"Come on. It's a party. Even Byakuya-san here is being more friendly. Right?"

"Yes. Besides I need to speak to Orihime-san about something." Rangiku got a devious look in her eyes.

"Is it a love confesion? No, maybe a proposal. Go for it Orihime-san."

"Rangiku-san. Kuchiki-sama wouldn't have any interest in me, at least not like that." Ichigo smirked.

"And what would you say if he did have any interest in you that way Orihime-san?" She looked taken back by Ichigo's question.

"I don't know what I would say. I mean he is handsome, charming when he wants to be, kind, & he smells good." Apparently she forgot I was standing right there because she blushing & continued mumbling stuff.

"It sounds as if you've fallen for him Orihime-san." Ichgio agreed with Rangiku while Toshiro stood next to me & whispered.

"Is it a love confesion to her?" I nodded.

"Then I guess I can distract Matsumoto-san for a bit so you two can get away. You owe me for this big time." He walked up to Rangiku.

"Fine. I'll have some fun. We're getting Captain Ukitake to join us though."

"Yay! Captain I knew you would join us."

"Actually. Rukia-chan said she needs Orihime-san's help with something, so she can't go with you guys."

"That's too bad. Come find us when your done helping Rukia-san." Rangiku ran off dragging Toshiro in case he tried to escape.

"So what does Rukia-san need help with Ichigo-san?"

"Nothing. I lied so Byakuya-san here could talk to you finally. Later & after you two are done speaking let me & Rukia-chan know. We have something to tell everyone when your finished."

"Thank you Ichigo-san. I guess I owe you one for your help."

"It was nothing Byakuya-san. Just keep your word & we'll call it even." He left to find Rukia & we went upstairs.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She was still blushing from the earlier conversation.

"I wanted to tell you how much you reminded me of Rukia-san's sister Hisana-chan."

"I remind you of her. How?"

"You helped everyone that needed it. The way you smile, how you react to things, & how kind you are."

"That's nice of you to say all that. You miss her don't you?"

"Yes I do, but it's been so long that I was able to move on."

"That's good. It's never a good thing to dwell in the past."

"You sound just like her, Rukia-san, & Ichigo-san."

"Thanks. Is that all you wanted to say?"

I walked closer & gently grabbed her hand which made her blush more than earlier.

"No. I told all that so you would understand when I told you that I have fallen in love with you." She turned the brightest red & pulled her hand away from me.

"Um. I need some time to think about what you said. Could I be alone for a little?"

"As you wish. I will be with Ichigo-san & Rukia-san if you want to find me. You don't need to rush your decision." I went back downstairs & looked for Rukia.

I was stopped by Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Unohana.

"Rangiku-san I thought you were with Toshiro-san?"

"Do you think i'm stupid? I knew what you were up to. So what did she say?"

"She said she wanted to think about it alone & she'll find me when she's ready to talk." Tatsuki grabbed me by the collar.

"If you hurt her i'll beat the crap out of you."

"Yes. And i'll have to shoot you with some arrows. Even Chad-san will have to hurt you." Chad nodded.

"I'll tell you all what I told Ichigo-san. I would never hurt her. It would be like I hurt Rukia-san. Now if you would be so kind as to let go I have to find Rukia-san. She wanted to know how things went." They seemed satisfied by my anwser. They left after wishing the best of luck for both of us.

I found Rukia-san near Isshin Kurosaki, Urahara, & Yoruichi.

"Hello Nee-san. How did it go? I already told them about it & they're hoping it goes well." Isshin wrapped his right arm around my shoulder.

"So how did it go?" I sighed.

"She said she need some time alone to think about it. I told her to find either Ichigo-san or my sister if she wanted to talk to me." Urahara spoke first.

"That is promising news. She is a kind girl & if she is thinking about it then she is either already in love with you or is close to it." Rukia agreed with that & asked what Yoruichi thought.

"I'd have to say the same thing as Kitsuke-san. I'm sure Isshin-san thinks the same way."

"I do. Don't worry Byakuya-kun. I'm positive she is in love with you. She talked to about a captain that seemed to be cold hearted at first, but was extreamly kind once you got to know him. She wouldn't stop talking for hours. Obviously it has to be you becasue she said that when his Zanpakuto was around him he looked beautiful beyond words. Now I don't think Toshiro-kun's Zanpakuto can create that effect. Which leaves only you."

"Thank you for the encouragement, but do not call me Byakuya-kun."

"Come on. My son's engaged to your sister & your saying I can't call your Byakuya-kun?"

"Exactly." He just shurgged & when he saw Ichigo coming did a screwkick aimed for his head. Ichigo grabbed his feet & flung him to the side.

"Good work son. Your still able to deflect my Crazy Dad Screw Kick."

"That's because your obvious. Rukia-chan. We can announce it now. Orihime-san said she was finished talking for now." My heart began to feel heavy. _I guess I was a fool to think she would love me._ Ichigo saw my face & tried to cheer me up.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she just needs more time to think. She propbably didn't want to hold us up on our announcement. Besides she said for now which means she'll talk to you later about it."

"Thank you Ichigo-san. Now I believe you ywo have an announcement to make."

"Nee-san we were hoping you would stand next to us when we made it. Same for you Isshin-san."

"You can call me Dad my Rukia-chan." Ichigo kicked him in the face when he went to hug her.

"Save it for later. So Byakuya-san will you?"

"Of course. It would be a honor."

"Thank you Nee-san. Let's go announce it."

It took five minutes to make sure everyone was there & quiet.

"Now what could be important enough that everyone had to stop?"

"To anwser your question Kyoraku-san we have an announcement to make."

"It's about time you tell us the good news."

"Quiet so they can speak Kyoraku-san" I glared at him while I spoke so he would understand.

"Sorry about that. Continue please."

Ichigo looked nerveous before he finally spoke.

"We are proud to announce that me & Rukia-chan are engaged. We will be holding the wedding in two months." They got a huge cheer from everyone. Head Captain Yamamoto appeared next to them & everyone was silent. Worried about what he was going to say.

"Normally the Soul Society would never allow it, but I believe times have changed. We of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads will give any help you need. Just one question. Where will your wedding take place?" I spoke up to anwser his question.

"It will happen at my place."

"Very well. Just ask for anything you need."

Before he could leave Orihime walked up.

"Hello everyone. I was just going to talk to Byakuya-sama."

"What's wrong Orihime-san?" She walked closer & hugged me.

"Just giving you my anwser."

"Everyone will hear it." She hugged tighter & I decided to hug her back.

"I don't care. I love you too Byakuya-sama." Most of the people there were surprised while some of them cheered.

"You can call me Byakuya-kun." I leaned forward & we kissed in front of everyone.

"That makes two important announcements today. Wouldn't you agree Nanao-chan?"

"Shut up Captain. Your ruining the moment." We parted our lips, reminded that everone else was there.

"This was unexpected. Does this mean another marriage will take place with your siter's Captain Kuchiki?"

I was surprised Yamamoto approved of it.

"I don't think moving that fast would be a good idea Head Captain." He chuckled.

"I was just curious. The family will be furious about this one. I know you went against them for they're sake, but they just might disown you for this one."

"I don't care. Orihime-chan is the person i've fallen in love with."

"Bya-kun?"

"What's wrong?" She seemed nerveous.

"I think maybe we should get married. I know it doesn't seem like me to say this, but I want to be with you forever & never leave your side."

"Then I guess it'll be a double wedding. If that's okay with Ichigo-san?"

"I don't think me & Rukia-chan would mind."

"Of course it's okay Nee-san. You don't even to think it wouldn't be alright." Yamamoto laughed.

"Then we must prepare your estate for both weddings. I will back you in this matter, so don't worry about anything."

"Thank you Yamamoto-sama."

"No need for thanks Inoue-san. Just let us know if you need anything else."

"We will." Rangiku jumped for joy.

"Alright. Now's it's a party to celebrate their engagments. Now let's party till morning."

"Matsumoto-san! I doubt anyone would agree with you about partying." To Toshiro's disbelief or dismay. Everyone agreed with it.

Orihime & me went to a quiet spot & just relaxed.

"What made you want to marry me?"

"I don't really know. I just figured why wait. Why, did you not want to marry me?"

"That's not why I asked. I just wanted to know the reason."

"Bya-kun? Why do you want to be with me? Is it because I remind you of Hisana-san?"

"I want to be with you because I fell in love with you, not because you remind me of Hisana-chan. What made you come up with that nickname?"

"Oh. I found it cute. If you want I can stop calling you that?"

"No. I like it since you call me it. What should I call you then my love." We laided down & she was resting her head on my chest.

"Hime-chan is what one of my friends call me. I like it."

"Hime-chan. I think it suits you." She kissed me again as we laided there.

Morning

I woke up after falling asleep with Orihime next to me.  
"Good morning Bya-kun. Did you sleep well?" She kissed me again & I remembered everything that had happened last night.  
"Yes I slept well. How did you sleep my love?" She blushed.  
"Great. We have to get up & plan the wedding with Ichigo-san & Rukia-san."

We asked Kitsuke were they were & were told they went to Ichigo's house. We thanked him & left to got talk to them. When we got there they said Kitsuke called & told them we were coming.  
"Orihime-chan let's decide on the wedding design while the guys write out the guest invites."

We both sighed not likeing the job we were stuck with.

"Well We know all the Captains & Liuetenants will be there. The Vizards will want to be there. Should we invite the Espada & them?"  
"Ichigo-san do you really think that it would be wise?"  
"No but Rukia-chan said wanted everyone that we know to be there. This is a huge guest list we have." We both sighed.

"Tell me about it." We continued making the invites for the next few hours & the girls came back into the room.  
"So did you guys finish them all?"  
"Yeah we did Hime-chan."  
"So you also invited everyone from Hueco Mundo."

"No we didn't Rukia-chan."  
"Ichigo-kun I said everyone we knew did I not?" She had an mad look on her face.  
"Actually that was my fault. I told him it wasn't a good idea to invite them."  
"Invite them Nee-san. Ichigo-kun you don't have to help with that one."  
"No, i'll help Byakuya-san. He meant to make sure no disturbed the wedding."

2 Months Later *Third Person Veiw from here out*

Byakuya was getting ready for the wedding that would take place in a couple of hours. He was wearing a pure white tux with a pink tie. Ichigo was wearing the sam thing except an orange tie. The outfits were choosen by their soon to be wives, so they couldn't refuse them.

"I bet you never thought I would ever do this did you Ichigo-kun?" The man in question laughed.  
"No I didn't. I also never thought you would let me be with Rukia-chan."  
"Kuchiki-sama are you sure about choosing me to be your best man?"  
"Of course Renji-san. You can drop the formalities. Ichigo-kun's choice is more shocking."

"What? It was either Ulquiorra or my dad & I choosed the lesser of two evils. That's why Ulquiorra is my best man, besides it seemed kinda weird form my dad to be the best man." Ulquiorra just sighed. Both he & Renji were wearing black Tuxes. Ulquiorra was wearing a green tie while Renji wore a red tie.  
"Kurosaki you are still a fool."

"What? How am I a fool?" I spoke up.

"He simply means you still look like one." Everyone chuckled except Ulquiorra. Renji sighed.

"Not even a smile. It's a wedding so show some emotion."  
"I never show emotion so why should I now?" We all sighed.

Meanwhile in the girls dressing room

"Orihime-chan you look so beautiful in that dress. So does Rukia-chan." Rangiku was helping the girls with their pure white dresses. While the bridesmaids were wearing black dresses to match the best men.  
"I'm still disapointed you didn't choose me to be your bridesmaid." Orihime just smiled.

"Sorry Rangiku-chan, but Tatsuki-chan is my best friend."

"Rangiku-san stop complaining." Rangiku huffed at Rukia's bridesmaid Sode no Shirayuki.  
"Why should I?" Rukia anwsered.

"Because it's the day of the wedding."  
"Fine. I'm leaving to go bug my captain now. See you girls when it starts."

"Well I hope you know what both of you of are getting into."  
"Of course we do Tatsuki-chan. Right Rukia-chan?"  
"Yeah Orihime-chan."

"Rukia-chan I have some news to tell you."  
"What is it?" Orihime seemed to be gathering her courage before she spoke.

"A few days ago I decided to take a prengnacy test & it was positive." The girls were a silent.  
"So that means your pregnant Orihime-chan?"

"Yeah Tatasuki-chan. I'm pregnant with Bya-kun's child.

The girls cheered for her.  
"That's wonderful news. So does Byakuya-kun know yet?"  
"No he doesn't know. I was going to tell him today. Think he will be happy?" Rukia smiled.

"Of course he will. In fact he'll be thrilled." The girls did another cheer.

2 Hours Later

After they finally were married everyone cheered for them. All four of them took a picture together before cutting the wedding cake.

"Alright time for the cake. So hurry & cut it."

"Calm down Matsumoto." Before they could cut the cake Yachiru pounced it making frosting get over everyone.  
"Yay! Cake!" When Ulquiorra walked up he picked some of it up & ate a piece

"I think it would taste better if she didn't jump into it." Everyone laughed at him.

"Ulquiorra I don't think you were suppose to eat any of it once she did that." Grimmjow continued to laugh after speaking. Ulquiorra grabbed more cake & chucked it at Grimmjow.

The cake hit him straight in the face shutting him up & causing everyone else to laugh. Even Ulquiorra smirked at it. Grimmjow wiped the cake off his face pissed off at him

"Your dead." He chucked the cake from his face at Ulquiorra(since Aizen told them no fighting that would hurt others) & Ulquiorra just tilted his head to the side causing the cake to hit Ichigo's face.

"Grimmjow. I'm going to get you for that." Ichigo grabbed more cake from where it was & threw it. Grimmjow ducked & it hit Gin in the back of the head.

"Oh my. This won't do at all Kurosaki-kun." Gin appeared & grabbed some cake tossing it at Ichigo. It was dodged & hit Orihime. Byakuya threw some cake hitting Gin in the face & got some threwn into his face by Yachiru.

"Cake fight!" At Yachiru's words Mashiro, Rangiku, Lilynette, Orihime, Rukia, Shinji, Isshin, Zabimaru(both Snakey & Chimpetee), Haineko, & Neliel instanly joined her in throwing food at everyone in sight. After 3 hours of 'Cake Fighting' which everyone edventually joined in, everybody was calm again. Orihime took this chance to annouce the good news.

"Um everyone I have an announcement to make." After everyone gave her their undivided attention she continued.

"I just found out a few days ago that i'm pregant." All but the 3 she told before the wedding were shocked. Edventually Rangiku was the first to speak.

"Yeah. That's awesome girl."

"Hime-chan is it true?" Byakuya was shocked.

"Yes it is. We're going to be parents soon Bya-kun." They kissed again & heard Rukia speak to Ichigo.

"I want a baby Ichi-kun." Ichigo almost fainted form her words.

Everyone was congradulating Orihime & Byakuya about becoming parents. Even Ulquiorra congradulated them with a smile on his face.

"So who's going to be the godfather & godmother?" They both thought for a few monents beofre speaking.

"We were hoping Ukitake-kun & Unohana-chan would like to."

The two in question smiled at them.

"We would be honored to be Godparents." Orihime then started getting excited.

"Then that means we need to get a crib, diapers, clothes when we find out what gender, toys. So much to get done in 9 months."

"Don't worry my love. We'll get it finished in time." They kissed again.

5 Months Later

Orihime was being taken to see Unohana for her monthly examination with her husband Byakuya.

"I hope it's a little girl. If it is her name'll be Saia."

"What if it's a boy? I think Kaison would be a good name for him." She smiled at him.

"Yeah it would. No matter what gender our kid is, we'll love them forever." Byakuya agreed with her & they arrived at Unohana's place.

"Ah. Orihime-chan. It's good to see your doing well. Follow me & we'll see the gender." When they entered the place she brought them into a room & began the check up. After a few minutes she spoke.

"Oh my."

"What is it?" Byakuya was concerned.

"Your going to have twins. A boy & a girl. Congratulations." Both of them were in shock.

"So I'm going to have twins. That's wonderful isn't Bya-kun?" He smiled at his wife.

"Yes it is."

"Inugami could you come in here for a moment?" A male with brown hair & blue eyes came in.

'What do you need Unohana-sama?"

"I want you to tell this news to Head Captain Yamamoto. He wanted to know about this as soon as possible. Then I want you to let all the other Captains know. I will tell Ukitake-kun now." He bowed & vanished.

A few hours later at Byakuya & Orihime's home the couple were enjoying some tea prepared by Orihime when the captains & liuentenants barged in. Rangiku & Rukia were first to speak.

"Is it true? You guys are going to have twins?"

"Yes. A boy & a girl." Rukia sighed jealous.

"I'm finally pregant & your going to have twins." Yamamoto cleared his throat.

"We have much to do so we can welcome two lives into this world. I feel like a grandfather acting like this." Everyone chuckled.

All of a sudden Aizen & them appeared.

"Congrats on the twins you two. We just got the news & offer any help you need." Halibel & Starrk walked in. Starrk spoke first.

"Yeah. If you need a baby sitter Lilynette is always available & she insisted I tell you guys that." Halibel nodded.

"I can also help in that regard too, if you request it."

"Thank you both." Even Grimmjow, Nnoitra, & Ulquiorra said they would lend a hand when needed. Though Ulquiorra said it was to get away form idiots. Nnoitra said he would help train the kids & Grimmjow said he'd help protect them, much to everyones surprise.

"What? I have a soft spot for babies. Don't give me that look!" Rangiku threw another party to celebrate the good news.

4 Months Later

Orihime was being rushed to the hospitol by Byakuya. When he arrived he found Unohana.

"What is it Byakuya-kun?"

"Hime-chan's water broke & she's in labor!" Unohana gathered some medical personel & took Orihime into a room. Ichigo & Rukia arrived just as she went in.

"Is she okay Byakuya-kun?"

"Yes Ichigo-kun. She's fine." They sighed with relief.

Hours Later

"Byakuya-kun you can now see your wife & kids." Byakuya rushed into the room to find Orihime smile while holding to little babies.

"Bya-kun. Aren't they beatiful?" He walked over & couldn't help but smile when he saw their kids. The boy had Byakuya's silver gray eyes & the girl had her mothers gray-purple ones.

"Remember the names we said months ago?" He smiled. He remmbered the names.

"Yes. You want to name her Saia & I want to name him Kaison." She smiled.

"Yes that's right. Those are their names."

A Few Weeks Later

While Byakuya & Orihime were resting after getting their kids down for their naps Tatsuki barged in.

"Geez. The kids are born a few weeks ago I was just told today. How could you guys forget to let me know?"

"Sorry Tatsuki-chan. Their napping right now but you can hold them when they wake up."

Tatsuki smiled at that & sat down with them to catch up. Ukitake & Unohana came in.

"Hello you two. Glad to see she finally got our message. We came by to help out for the day. Everyone else will be here too in a couple of hours." They married couple sighed. Everyone came nearly everyday to see & play with the babies. To their surprise Grimmjow & Yamamoto got along with the babies better than everyone except the parents

"Good to have a heads up. I'll make us all some tea."

"I'll help you Hime-chan." Byakuya & Orihime went into the kitchen area to make tea for all the upcoming guest

"They get along extreamly well." Unohana agreed with Ukitake.

"And thanks to her Baykuya has become cheerful. She really completed him."

"Yeah she did. I'm just happy he's keeping his promise & making sure she's happy" The two captains laughed at Tatsuki's words remembering her threat to him.

Later that day

Everyone was there playing with Saia & Kaison. Grimmjow was in Pantera letting Kaison play with his tail & ears. Yamamoto was sitting next to him letting Saia play with his beard. Ichigo shook his head.

"Who would have figured that Grimmjow would ever act like that?" Gin smiled.

"I did. I always thought he would make the perfect pet."

Grimmjow glared at him but let it slide since Kaison was on his back messing with his hair. Yamamoto chuckled as Saia tugged his beard some more. Everyone was having fun at Byakuya & Orihime's place playing with the two new born babies.

**THE END**

Inu: Well that's a wrap for this story. I hope I did good & Happy New Years to everyone. **HMgirlKristi** I hope you enjoyed the story & if you want me do another one for a different couple just ask. Now I have a request for everyone that has read this. If you review please tell me if you would want more. I mean if you like me to turn this into a full fledge story.

Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEARS & SEE YOU ALL NEXT YEAR!!


End file.
